


Counting the Days

by TheTruthAboutLove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthAboutLove/pseuds/TheTruthAboutLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, she kept counting the days. She started from the one she liked to call Day 0 in her mind, when she saw Carter hug Kara and felt like that was the sight she wanted to be greeted with, every night, when she came home. Day 0 was the day she realized she was in love with Kara Danvers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot about Cat realizing her feelings for Kara.  
> This is my first fanfiction (at least in english, which is not my first language). So let me know what you think about it and please be kind!

Cat never felt the need to say how she felt out loud. The whole sharing trend was such a Millenial thing, she honestly didn't have the time for that.

Of course, she kept counting the days. She started from the one she liked to call Day 0 in her mind, when she saw Carter hug Kara and felt like that was the sight she wanted to be greeted with, every night, when she came home. Day 0 was the day she realized she was in love with Kara Danvers.

She never told her. She never really got the chance, Kara dated Adam and shortly after that she started dating James Olsen and before Cat had the chance to gather up the nerve to say something, Kara personally delivered an invitation to her wedding. 

That was Day 168.

She tried to make it work for a while, but every single day being around Kara became harder and harder, until she just knew she couldn't keep pushing. On Day 195 she gave Kara a promotion. The look in her eyes when Cat told her she was going to work on another floor almost broke her resolution, but she knew that was the best decision for everyone - well, except herself of course.

Kara went to her office at least twice a day for the first couple of weeks, finding ridicolous excuses, then she started going once a day, then once a week. The first day ever Kara didn't pay her a visit, she fired her eleventh assistant.

  


On Day 268 Cat wished she could forget. Forget those blue eyes, that innocent smile, the intriguing way she fixed her glasses. She was drinking her third glass of scotch when something on her balcony caught her attention. A red cape.

She got up and stumbled out just to be met by Supergirl's eyes.

"Supergirl. To what do I owe the plesure?"

"You seem sad. And you won't talk about that with anyone near to you, so maybe you'll talk to me."

Cat was thankful she brought her glass outside with her. She sat down and resumed drinking.

"I've lost someone I love" she stated like that would explain everything.

Supergirl frowned.

"Someone died? Who-"

"Not like that" Cat stopped her. "I lost her but she's alive. You've met her actually. Kara, she used to be my assistant."

"Weren't you the one that sent her away?"

Cat took a breath and then took a sip from her drink. 

"It's late" she said, glancing at her wrist clock as she got up from the arm chair on her balcony. "I missed my window."

Supergirl was only more confused by that statement.

"With her. I missed my window. She's going to get married in six months and I can't tell her now, it wouldn't make a difference and it'd be too painful for me."

"Tell her what?"

Cat turned around, she stepped into the office and then looked at Supergirl one last time.

"That I'm in love with her and I can't seem to find the way out. That when I look into your eyes, Kara, I see the last chance life offered me and that I never took. That I let you go because if I kept pushing you I would have ruined you someday, but this way you get to keep your sunny personality and I get to keep firing my incompetent assistant pretending it's because they're incapable at their job - which they are - and not because they're not you."

She wasn't sure when she started using the second person, but it was another secret she'd been keeping from Kara, that she knew who she really was.

Kara looked like she was two seconds away from crying and Cat knew that if she ever saw that, it would break her heart.

"Don't come back, Kara. Please. You deserve happiness and I am grateful that you found that. I really am. But I look at you and I see the bravest, smartest, kindest person I know, not my assistant, not Supergirl. Just Kara. And I need to learn how to be next to you without wanting so bad to hold your hand and kiss your lips. So please. Give me the time to learn."

  


It was Day 357 when she saw Kara again, three months later. It was an office party she couldn't avoid, but she did her best to keep busy all night and to not stare too much.

But eventually, they found themselves standing in an empty hallway alone.

"How are you doing?"

Kara regretted the question as soon as it left her lips.

"Moving on. How about you?"

Then Cat saw it. That sad smile, the unshed tears in her eyes, but it didn't make sense.

"I'm stuck" the whisper was almost too quiet to be heard. But Cat heard it loud and clear.

Kara moved past her and towards the main room but Cat had to ask, she had to know.

"Why him? What did he have that nobody else did? I mean, that guy will marry Supergirl, was it only because of his charm?"

Kara looked at her - just looked at her for what felt like a lifetime.

"He loves me. And I care about him. And if something goes wrong and I'm not there to protect him, he has this watch and he can signal my cousin to get there in time. He loves Supergirl and he cares about Kara and I-" she slowly took a breath and closed her eyes. "I'm confortable around him."

She turned around and started walking but Cat's voice stopped her.

"357 Days."

She faced her again. "What?"

"The days I've been in love with you, Kara. I've been counting. I still am. But I'll let you know when I stop" she told her quietly, then turned the opposited direction and walked away.

  


As it turned out, Day 381 was the day she stopped counting.

Kara went to her office once everybody else left and she just stood there for five very long minutes before she finally managed to speak.

"So, I found an old journal of mine where I wrote your schedule when I was your assistant and it took me a while but I finally found the very day we went to the thai place together for the first time. So, I just wanted to say, 329."

Cat kept staring at her.

"329?" she repeated, her tone was puzzled.

"The days I've been in love with you back."

  


They agreed to start counting again, from scratch, and make Day 0 the day they shared their first kiss.  


Apparently, life's last chances can be the best ones, if you have the courage to take them.

  
  



End file.
